Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{10}{7n} + \dfrac{-4}{7n}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{10 - 4}{7n}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{6}{7n}$